


The Heart From My Chest

by Yurusarenai



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Fight Sex, Gang Rape, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Sex, Snuff, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurusarenai/pseuds/Yurusarenai
Summary: Organization XIII wants to be rid of Sora. They enlist the help of a troop of Neoshadows, offering them Sora's heart as a bounty.
Relationships: Heartless/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Heart From My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for ShindoVanitas. Thank you so much for commissioning me!

It was not often that the entire Organization met these days. For one thing, they were no longer a true thirteen in number. Too many of them had been picked off, culled by the incessant stream of do-gooders that seemed to proliferate Gummi Space at the same rate of Heartless spawning. It was this constant battle with the forces of light that was the other reason they no longer met as often. It would seem they were no longer an Organization so much as a collective group of misfits. 

However, what they did have in common, the thread that tied them together, was their mutual hatred for one particular Keyblade wielder.

“It would seem we have no chance of progressing any of our plans until he is eradicated,” Xemnas said. 

“Well yeah,” Xigbar agreed. “It’s never really been about the ‘if.’ It’s really more about  _ how _ , you know?”

There was chatter and speculation, each member eagerly offering up suggestions on dealing with their foe. When it came down to it, most of them involved various levels of violence, just different iterations of it. 

“The little punk has a way of escaping whatever dangers we throw at him,” Axel spoke up.

“Yeah!” Demyx agreed. “He’s like a… Keyblade wielding cockroach or something.”

Ignoring Demyx’s confusing comparison, Axel pressed on.

“It doesn’t matter how many times you smack him down, he’s always gonna rally with ‘the power of friendship’ or some shit. If you really want to get rid of him, you have to break his heart!”

At a mention of hearts, the group grew silent. It was a sore subject for most of them, this clear delineation between personhood and their current existence. The fact that Sora not only had a heart, but had once lost his and regained it, was a matter of much envy among the Nobodies.

“Do you have any solid ideas, or are you just talking to hear yourself speak?” Xaladin asked.

“Oh, I have an idea,” Axel promised.

See, he’d been fantasizing long and hard about all the awful things he wanted to do to Sora. Sora had taken things from him, things that had actually mattered. Very little mattered to Axel. He was ready to fight tooth and claw for the things that did.

“We take his heart from him, we’re down one pesky hero and up one ally,” he explained.

“So this is about you regaining Roxas, is it?”

Xemnas’s voice was smooth, no trace of accusation, but it made Axel’s skin prickle nonetheless. It felt… weak to admit that Roxas was important to him. Weak, and useless. The other Nobodies would only help him if it furthered their purposes, which meant Axel had to frame it as a gain for them.

“Roxas was a useful ally. More useful if his life means Sora’s absence.”

There was a murmur of agreement. 

“But if you want to take a heart,” Xemnas mused, “then you will need a Heartless for the job.”

“Tried that,” Xaladin sneered. “Not a lot of good it did.”

“One Heartless is never going to be enough,” Axel said. “You need… a lot. Probably as many as exist.”

“And who exactly are you volunteering for the task?” Luxord asked.

That was what it came down to: the arduous task of gathering that many Heartless would be impossible for an ordinary person. Fortunately, none among the Organization were ordinary.

“Fellas,” Axel said, “teamwork makes the dream work.”

***

Gathering Heartless was a bit like herding fish. Most of them were too stupid to resist, ambling where directed and generally staying put. However, those were always the weak ones. The more powerful the Heartless, the more some shred of sentience lay behind glowing amber eyes. These were the ones that could follow basic orders, were good for more than routine “point and raze” operations. They were also the most likely to get bored and wander off in search of destruction if left for too long with no stimulation. What they needed was some proper motivation.

So Axel bartered with them. He told them his plan, and gave them something they wanted in return. From there, it wasn’t a question of if they were willing and onboard. It was more if they could contain their bloodlust for long enough to be effective.

The scene of their trap: The World That Never Was. Bringing their enemy close to the base of their operations was risky. However, high risk could yield high reward. Here was where they had the most influence, and here was where their numbers were naturally higher. Plus the twisting alleys formed a natural labyrinth, an urban prison.

It was under the perpetual rain and gloom of this ghost town planet that they built their trap. They used the promise of Sora as bait, luring in Heartless from all over who wanted a piece of the legendary Keyblade wielder. The once abandoned streets teemed again, although only with a facsimile of life.

Battalions of Heartless, organized according to strategic effect, with their trumps hidden away in the center. This was the place where they would finally see victory. This was the place where Sora would lose his heart.

***

Today was going to be an excellent day. Sora could feel it in the air.

It didn’t matter if he was setting out to fight Heartless; he was confident that it would be a piece of cake. Especially considering he had his old friend Riku by his side. It had been ages since they had been together, and now that they were, he felt unstoppable.

“You ready to show some Heartless who’s boss?” he said, hefting his Keyblade in his hand.

“Let’s knock some heads in,” Riku replied. “Betcha I can take out more than you.”

“You’re on.”

The two friends smiled at each other, equal parts camaraderie and competitiveness. There was a confidence in their easy movements, both feeling on top of the world as long as they were together. 

Nothing could change that.

***

“Sora, to your right!”

“Riku, behind you!”

Really, there wasn’t much point in alerting each other to the specific locations of the Heartless. They were completely surrounded in every direction. It was a given that every way they turned, there would be more gnashing claws, more mouths gaping like bottomless pits. The Heartless were hungry, their perpetual need to consume and destroy driving them forth. 

Sora was used to fighting Heartless. At this point, he thought nothing these dumb creatures made of shadow and misgiving could throw at him would phase him. On an individual level, he was right. However, when there were this many, it began to add up.

A Soldier slashed its claws, flaily wildly in the hope that it would land a hit on Sora’s exposed back. Riku was there, severing those ill-intended claws and reducing the monster to a few ephemeral wisps of black smoke.

“We’ve got to watch each other’s backs,” he said, sliding in close to Sora.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen this many in one place before.”

This was coming from the man who had slain literally thousands, had lined them up and smacked them down in droves. He had seen more Heartless than humans in his time alive. Even that was nothing compared to the sheer mass of enemies pouring down on them now.

He and Riku fought back to back, driving out the darkness one smoke-infused body at a time. They were a blur of violence, striking them down with a proficiency born of experience. Yet for every one they felled, there was an endless queue prepared to take their place.

“Riku!” Sora called, shouting to be heard over the carnage. “I think we should get somewhere less open, where we can bottleneck them!”

There was no reply to his plan. A moment later, Sora felt something sharp strike him across the back. He hissed and whirled, his weapon caving in the head of a Shadow that had seen the opportunity and struck. It burst into a cloud of obsidian-colored smog that quickly blew away. Through the haze, Sora could see no Riku. His friend had apparently vanished.

“Riku!” Sora called again.

His body was too spent for a proper rush of panic. He knew this was bad, but he didn’t have the energy left to feel it properly. Instead, he let denial take its place. Riku was fine. He had gone off on his own, because Riku was  _ always  _ ditching him. No big deal.

What Sora couldn’t deny was the crying of his own body. He had been swinging his Keyblade for long enough that his shoulders felt like they were about to pop loose from their sockets. Every movement reminded him that this was not right, that he wasn’t meant to carry on this way.

He needed to escape. The thought was both humiliating and undeniable. He could not keep this up indefinitely.

But how? He couldn’t take two steps without running into another Heartless. Everywhere he turned, there was another wall of enemies, all writhing and eager to battle. 

Sora’s eyes scanned the crowd, his body instinctively moving towards wherever he saw an opening. It required some talented footwork, but he was able to make some headway.  _ Where  _ he was going he couldn’t say. He wasn’t in control of his destination, merely followed the openings and hoped that this way would lead to safety. It had to lead  _ somewhere.  _ This couldn’t truly be an infinite supply of heart-hungry monsters.

Little did he know that every step he took was according to plan. Like a lamb fleeing the eager fangs of the sheepdog, he was herded closer and closer to his doom. 

He also had no way of knowing that he had an audience. The Organization was watching, and they liked what they saw. Money changed hands, bets and wagers on how long he could go before breaking. Would he even make it to the trap? If he did, how long would he last before succumbing? All too soon, they would have their answer. 

Like a rat in a maze, Sora ran along the predetermined paths. Alleys, side streets, never really getting anywhere, just slaying droves of Heartless along the way.

As he sprinted through another gap in their ranks, he spotted an open area ahead. Not even registering it as suspicious, he surged forth. If it was a place he could stop and take a breather, it didn't matter why it was devoid of Heartless.

His footsteps resounded hollow against slightly damp brick as he scrambled into the expanse. He didn’t know where he was headed, only that it was  _ away.  _ Somewhere he could hunker down, somewhere quiet and dark-

Shadows burst forth, rising up from the ground like droplets of water in reverse. They coalesced into a humanoid form: long legs, lamp-like eyes, ears that drooped almost to the ground like flaccid antennae. 

Neoshadows.

Sora’s body felt like a drained battery. His limbs were weighted, his breathing rasping. Regardless, he summoned his Keyblade, hefting it with the ferocity of a cornered beast. The Neoshadows were on all sides of him, more than he’d ever seen in any one place. However, the only way out was through. He charged forward.

As always, battling Neoshadows was like wrestling an eel. They dodged and wove, became the very shadows underfoot. It was hard to get a bead on them. Fortunately they were packed dense enough that as long as Sora kept swinging his weapon, he was bound to hit a couple.

Swing. Kill. Swing. Kill. Even at the best of times, Neoshadows were good at replicating themselves. Now, they were multiplying like rabbits. Soon they were crowding Sora, their shadow-like bodies pressed up against his. He expected claws to rend him, tear his throat and eviscerate his heart. The claws came, but they came not for flesh.

There was a sound like a poster being torn down the middle. Suddenly, Sora’s shirt was a tank top. The sleeves had been cut out with precision, needle claws turned tailor as they shredded part of his clothes.

Weird. But he wasn’t injured, so he could still fight. Rather than waste precious brain cells trying to divine the motivations of a bunch of brainless monsters, Sora attacked with renewed vigor. Again his foes were evasive, forcing him to drain more of his energy in their ongoing battle. 

Sora had no idea that he had an audience. From a nearby skyscraper, Axel was carefully observing his plan’s progress. He was not alone. Accompanying him was Riku, bound hand to foot so that he couldn’t even flail.

“That friend of yours sure is something,” Axel said, giving a low whistle. “He’s got stamina for sure. Shame that it’s not going to save him in the end.”

Axel had made the deliberate choice not to gag Riku. He preferred an audience reaction to his taunting, and the other man did not disappoint. 

“It doesn’t matter how many stupid traps you set. You haven’t been able to kill him yet, and that’s not going to change.”

“Oh, we have no intention of killing him.”

Axel smiled, watched the furrow come over Riku’s brows. The man’s confidence in his friend wasn’t wavering. But then, the show hadn’t really started.

Down below, the Neoshadows were still slashing away. For the time being, they seemed content to avoid Sora’s skin entirely, aiming only for the patchwork amalgamation of his clothing. It was becoming more distinctly patchwork by the second. 

For while the Neoshadows swiped and their attacks didn’t draw blood, they weren’t attacking blindly. No, it was with malicious intent that they aimed, slowly taking larger and larger chunks of Sora’s clothes. First his sleeves, then his belt, then a rip like a dry growl as his pants were torn in two. This was what finally drew some blood, a single clawmark to the thigh. It oozed slowly, like syrup spilling down the side of a bottle. Its effect was like tossing a bloody steak into shark-infested waters. The Neoshadows went wild.

It was at this point that Sora noticed something that had never caught his eye before: the Neoshadows not only had humanoid proportions, but they also had… other human-like features. Most noticeably, they had cocks that were only now jutting out. 

Like the rest of their bodies, their genitalia was deeper black than midnight shadow, traced through with streaks of blue lightning. And like everything else about Neoshadows, with their wicked claws and jagged ears, their dicks were long and tapered, designed for the swift violence of penetration, meant to eviscerate. 

Sora may have been a bit naive (a result of spending so much time around animated creatures like Donald and Goofy), but even he could deduce the likely endpoint of this encounter. Suddenly the rags draping from his body felt noticeably thin, everywhere the air touched him cold enough to sting. Exposed. 

“Stay back!” he ordered, holding his Keyblade in front of him like a shield. But alas, his weapon was not meant for protection. His only hope of escape was to carve his way out, and there were so many enemies in front of him.

He turned, looking for an opening. Some avenue of escape he had overlooked, a place he could run. Everywhere he looked, there was only more shadow, more rippling, ravenous bodies.

The Neoshadows didn’t make noise. While their eyes were piercing, they uttered nothing as they pressed close. Sora felt his breath quicken, his entire body making the shift from “battle” to “panic.”

A hundred horrifying hands reached for him. Cruel clawed fingers grasped, taking hold of him by the arms. Sora did not go quietly. He screamed and thrashed, his blade severing many a grasping appendage. However, it was like battling a hydra- for every one he cut off, more took its place. They were everywhere, like being swarmed with ants. Fire ants, since where they touched there was the sting of claws cutting his skin.

Eventually their sheer numbers gave them the upper hand. They took hold of Sora, shackling his arms with their claws. His clothes followed soon after, ripped from his body until only a few strands clung to him, hanging in rags from his body. It was worse than being nude. The scraps of fabric only served as a reminder for how underdressed he was.

Even like this, Sora wasn’t done fighting. He continued to kick and thrash, resorting to biting where he could. The Neoshadow flesh tasted like cotton, thick and flavorless. He had a brief, terrible thought that maybe their dicks would be flavorless, too. No. He wouldn’t be that lucky.

Now that they had control of his limbs and his Keyblade was long since wrestled from his grasp, it was a simple matter to bend him over. Sora didn’t have much say in the process, even though he was quite vocal in his objections.

“Stop it. Let me  _ go _ !”

Right now the anger in his voice outweighed the fear. He was using his fury like a battering ram, pushing aside the terror that was quickly growing inside him.

Terror wasn’t the only thing inside. A claw probed at his entrance, circling around his hole. It was like flirting with a razor’s edge. One wrong move and he’d have more than one hole down there, a new orifice to be exploited. This was enough for him to calm his wild flailing, although he still screamed out his displeasure.

“You monsters,” he hissed between clenched teeth.

The claw pushed in.

Sora’s scream was loud enough that Axel and Riku could hear it from their perch. Although Riku gulped and steeled himself, his clenched teeth and paling skin gave away his feelings.

“Not enjoying the show?” Axel teased. “You know, that could easily be you down there. Hell, it might be in just a little while, if your friend isn’t enough for those monsters.”

Riku shot him a look that spoke of anger and a desire for violence. It just made Axel giggle. He was the one in control here, and the sooner these little boys realized that, the quicker it would be for everyone involved.

Below them, Sora’s shouting picked up in intensity, becoming more desperate. The hero was unravelling right before them, crying out in pain and fear. It was hard for him to tell which emotion was actually stronger right now. The claws stretching him open  _ hurt,  _ but so too did the knowledge that it wouldn’t end there. There was still so much agony to come.

“Fight me fair,” he ordered. He might as well have commanded the sun to stop shining. Heartless were too simple to understand honor. When they saw something they wanted, they went for it. And right now, what they wanted was Sora. 

Behind him, he felt a burning sensation. It wasn’t the sharp, localized pain of being cut. No, it was completely unfamiliar. It was like his body was burning from the inside out, like it was eating itself alive. It went on forever. Just when he thought surely it would stop, surely it couldn’t last longer than this, it kept going. He felt something sliding into him, exploring his innards deeper and deeper.

He bit his tongue hard enough he tasted blood. It was too much, and he was restrained so that he couldn’t do anything to fight it.

He opened his mouth to hurl more insults, the only weapon still available to him, but one of the monsters grabbed a fistful of hair and forced his head down. His open mouth was unprepared for the long, slimy cock that wormed its way inside. The thing was longer and more flexible than a human cock would have been, squirming its way towards the back of his throat with frightening precision. 

Now he was in pain from both ends, and there was precious little he could do about it. Both his assaulters were synchronized in their thrusting, compacting and then stretching him out like he was a cheap accordion. His arms were still ensnared, so he had no way of even keeping his balance. He was at the mercy of his captors, being jerked back and forth.

His clothes clung to him in shreds, soaking up whatever liquid was splattered across him. He still had the remnants of a shirt collar, a waistband, just a few fragments here and there. Around him, he could hear the shuffling of an endless swarm of Neoshadows, all jostling for their turn. Eventually the pain in his ass receded, the beast it was attached to pulling out, only to be almost instantly replaced with another monster cock. One down. All the hordes in hell to go.

It wasn’t long before he was tipping over, his vision going white as he came. Sora’s little cock hadn’t even been touched, but his body was so ragged and run out that perhaps it was seeking an endpoint. A conclusion to the violence. Maybe if he orgasmed, it would be over, he could be done.

Not so. The Heartless didn’t even pause at this pathetic ejaculation. They kept fucking him through it, passing the point of pleasure and careening into overstimulation. Sora gagged and screamed around the dick in his mouth. He tried to say ‘no,’ but even that luxury was not allowed him. He was so thoroughly stuffed at both ends that the most he could do was sag and go limpless and hope they lost interest. They did not. Instead, they propped him up and continued to use him.

Despite his mouth being blocked, he still managed wordless moans and cries. Compared to the Neoshadows, silent save for tell-tale panting, his noises were a cacophony of distress, and they echoed around the plaza. Even on the rooftop, Riku could hear his friend. He could close his eyes to block out the sight, but his ears were wide open, soaking up the sound of Sora being raped. 

“Stop this!” Riku hissed. “What’s the point of torturing him?”

“The point?” Axel asked. “The point is that little fucker took everything from me, so I’m taking from him. Fair’s fair.”

Snarling, Riku thrashed and strained against the ropes binding him. All he accomplished was rubbing his own skin raw, a bright red band and being no closer to freedom. The act amused Axel, who sneered and toed at Riku with his shoe.

“You  _ hero  _ types think you’re invincible. You think destiny is always on your side. I think it’s time you learned a hard lesson about how the universe really works.”

He waved his hand, opening a portal at the edge of the plaza. There were dozens of Heartless there, all eagerly waiting for their chance to accost Sora. However, Axel offered them something more tantalizing: on the other side of the portal was a village, hapless and unsuspecting. Ripe for the taking. The Heartless were quick to strike at the opportunity, flooding through it in a flurry of shadowed limbs.

“You see?” Axel said, lifting Riku up by the hair so he could get a good look. “This is how real life goes. Stupid little do-gooders die, and they drag a bunch of people down with them. Got it memorized?”

Below, the portal was practically plugged with the sheer amount of Heartless flowing through it. While the view was obscured, Riku could guess what was on the other side. Families, children, even animals, all being torn apart by the hungry claws of Heartless.

Sora was suffering the same fate. A thousand tiny scratches were adding up, making his skin ooze red. The Neoshadows had pawed at his chest, naturally seeking out the beating heart beneath the surface. As a result, his nipples were flushed and abused, puckered under the chafing. That coveted heart was beating hard enough that it was like a siren to the nearby Heartless, riling them up. Every thump was sweet music, and they pressed close, reaching out to brush that chest.

Sora was spent. He no longer had the same fire to resist. Instead he hung limply from his captor’s hands, battling to stay conscious. He was like a puppet on strings, manipulated at the whims of someone else.

The Heartless used him like an onahole, his body pliant and finally unresisting to their needs. All the stimulation made Sora’s heart thunder, an avalanche of sensation in his chest. He knew that was what they wanted, the drug they were addicted to. His body wasn’t enough. They wanted the very heart from his chest. 

It was feeding time for the Neoshadows. They were worked up enough that they were starting to turn on each other, like crocodiles in an overcrowded cage. Even as they consumed each other, they pressed closer so that Sora got a front row seat to their carnage. Little bits of carved up shadow splattered across him, mixing with the viscous, off-grey cum.

They could wait no longer. The Neoshadows holding him pulled back, adjusting his position so that he was upright, his bare chest exposed. It expanded and collapsed like bellows, red, ripe, ready for the taking.

One of the Neoshadows pulled its hand back, wicked claws coming together to form a single point. It was more deadly than any knife, perfectly designed to carve through ribcage and reach the heart.

“No!” Sora wheezed. 

His breath was tattered, more a croak than language. However, he threw up his hands, eyes pleading. He knew he couldn’t alter the outcome. All he could hope for…

“One more time,” he begged. “Just let me come one more time.”

There was a pause, the blank yellow eyes of the monster blinking slowly. Whether or not they even understood human speech was unknown, but Sora’s body was doing the talking. His cock was hard again, riding high and proud even as the rest of his body shut down. It was his last hurrah. He wanted to go out with a bang.

The Neoshadows obliged. It couldn’t be called mercy. Perhaps some instinctual need to get his blood pumping, his heart beating, before they harvested it. Whatever the case, tapered, inhuman fingers wrapped around his length and began to jerk. It was rough. Their skin was velvety, not quite fur, but smoother than human skin. Combined with Sora’s affluent arousal, soon it was making all sorts of slick noises.

Other claws came forward, playing with his chest, skimming over the surface like it was a ripe fruit they wanted to peel. Nails like rose thorns played over him, eliciting gasps and stuttered cries.

It was too much. Everything hurt and sang, his senses on fire. Sora came. His cum sprayed out, splattering the nearest Heartless, painting that black surface with a brilliant streak of white. It looked like a shooting star against the night sky. If Jiminy Cricket was here, he’d probably tell Sora to make a wish. Unfortunately, not even a wish could save him now.

Sora sagged, all fight gone from him. He was too exhausted to even move.

The Heartless were waiting no longer. There was a whistle of the air being rent in two, and then the solid thunk of collision. The claws went  _ through  _ Sora, erupting from the other side. He didn’t even make noise as it happened. It was too sudden.

The Neoshadow extracted its claws with a long, wet  _ schlick,  _ pulling with it his heart. There was a single moment where Sora saw it sitting crimson amongst the creature’s claws, and then his entire body burst into nothing. He melted into shadows, and all that was left was his tattered clothes, drifting to the ground like the flag of a fallen nation.

Sora was gone.

Above, Riku could barely see through his tears. He watched as the Heartless erupted into silent ecstacy, waving their claws in the air and surging forward to devour the heart.

“Looks like you’re down a hero,” Axel said, smirking. “Hey, your loss is my gain. I’m getting Roxas back.”

Riku couldn’t respond. His throat was too constricted. It felt like he was choking. Everything that Sora was, all that was left, was a few rags on the ground. It was as if he had never existed at all. Riku closed his eyes and wept, and hoped that he could join his friend in the darkness soon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Stay up-to-date on my nastiness by [following me on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/Yurusarenai3)


End file.
